Secrets and lies
by Dominate One
Summary: Basically Sasuke never been the uke he's saving it for... Naruto NaruSasu, Mpreg
1. Dark side of Konohagakure

Secrets and lies  
By yaoisasunaruyaoi

BETA'D YAY!!!!

Sasuke-20  
Naruto-20

"Talking"  
/Thoughts/

This is my second fanfic so be nice and review.  
I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 1 Dark side of Konohagakure

* * *

In a dark and gloom alley, with puddles of water on the brick road running through it, there were garbage cans to one side and on the opposite side, a worn out building called, 'Night Ninja,' stood. It was the only gay bar around, with display pictures of men in tight thongs on each side of the entrance.

Many people didn't know such a place existed; most of all, people didn't know the last member of the most famous clan, the Uchiha, was its most recent visitor.

He was bent over a wooden chair as Sasuke thrust his large cock in and out of his ass, at first in slow thrusts then rapidly growing into more powerful thrusts. As soon as Sasuke came, he immediately pulled out.

He didn't even care if the person he was fucking just minutes ago hadn't cum yet. He reached down between his bent legs to pull up his blue jeans. He moved to the neatly made bed, grabbing his black button up shirt and his leather jacket, both of which he had thrown off when he entered the room.

He ignored the blue haired teen as he cursed Sasuke, as he gripped his still hard erection, jerking himself until he also came.

The main problem within these three paragraphs was the tense confusion. Again, reading this aloud as you reread your work helps to hammer out the inconsistencies. It will also help to make sure that things read well.

The only time Sasuke really pleasured his partner was if they were blond. Sasuke always took his time, letting the blond cum before him.

After throwing his jacket on, he made his way to the closed door. He opened it, letting himself out, and made his way down the stairs. Upon reaching the first floor, he didn't spare a glance to anything except the front two doors. Besides, he had somewhere else to be at.

After Sasuke left, Yuki appeared at the bottom of the stairs, trying to button up his white shirt.

The barkeeper was the first to notice him, as he stood behind the bar, wiping a shot glass clean.

"Told you he was good," he said smugly to the blue haired teen.

Standing there, he took a minute before he replied, "Yea, he was. But he…" He couldn't find the rights word to what had happened upstairs.

The barkeeper rolled his eyes; he replied easily, "Let me guess…. he pulled out before you could come, right?" The teen nodded slowly as if he had done something wrong.

"Don't worry about it he does it all the time!" one of the bar members said.

"Why?" the teen asked.

"Come here and sit next to me." He slid the chair out from under the table, with his palm facing up as he gestured for him to sit. The blue haired teen did as he was told.

"Well… you see… Sasuke's… umm, in love." He struggled to say the words, because he knew if Sasuke found out, he'd surely be dead by tomorrow. But the newcomer needed to know, so with a long pause he continued. "His name is Naruto, blonde haired kid, basically, the kid knows Sasuke's gay, but doesn't know that Sasuke's into him." The teen nodded for him to continue. "Basically, Sasuke's never been the uke. He's saving it for Naruto... so never ask for you to be on top. THAT'S a big no-no with him. You should see the last guy who asked to be the seme!"

He laughed a little, than shivered when the image popped into his head.

* * *

"SASUKE-TEME!"

Twitching as his name was yelled so loud that people stopped to stare, he turned around, knowing who it was…

Naruto.

TBC

* * *

So u guys like or no, maybe, thinks u do? Well I hope u guys do 


	2. One Year Mission

Secrets and lies  
By yaoisasunaruyaoi

BETA'D YAY

Sasuke-20  
Naruto-20

(A/N…Sasuke is the one getting preg Kay )

"Talking"  
/Thoughts/

This is my second fanfic so be nice and review.  
I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 2 one year mission

* * *

"Hey dobe." Sasuke ignored the curious looks given to him by bystanders. He had grown used to them, and frankly, he didn't care about what anyone thought of him, except the person standing in front of him.

Growling, Naruto was about to kick Sasuke in the shin but he decided against it. He hated getting noogies from Sasuke, instead he muttered, "Teme."

"Where are you heading too?" Naruto brightened up a bit.

"Home," Sasuke replied easily.

Naruto squinted his eyes towards Sasuke, "So who was the lucky guy?"

"WHAT?"

"You seem in a good mood for once," Naruto shrugged.

"Not so loud," Sasuke whispered and snorted.

"Aww, come on, everyone knows since you were the one who yelled it out loud when Sakura was about to…" Naruto puckered his lips towards him.

Blushing, he turned his head away from Naruto

/If only it was you Naruto./

Sasuke placed his hand against Naruto's shoulder and shoved him away, hard. Naruto retaliated by shoving him back. Naruto, being an inch taller than the younger Uchiha, had a slight advantage. But even with Naruto's advantage, Sasuke still had more power.

Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Naruto's red shirt and roughly pushed him backwards. Naruto stumbled and on instincts, he grabbed Sasuke's biceps to try to stop himself from falling. Sasuke was dragged to the ground with Naruto, rolling around on the dirt-covered street; both had a fistful of each other cloths.

Naruto won, landing on top of a defeated Sasuke. Naruto smiled down at him, which he knew would just piss Sasuke off more.

Sasuke had his legs wrapped around Naruto's hips. While Naruto also held his arms to the ground, a hint of redness touched Sasuke cheeks as a little problem from the south popped up to say hello to Naruto.

He tried to unwrap himself from around Naruto, even though that's not want he really wanted, but Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke's arms go. So the brunet placed his right foot on Naruto's solid abs and roughly shoved the solid body away from his own slimmer body.  
Naruto landed ungracefully on his tight ass. Sasuke was brushing the dirt from his pants leg and smoothed some other things.

/Maybe I should tell him… o-or maybe tomorrow. Yea or this weekend…/

Sasuke was making excuses for himself. He knew it, hated it. He had tried approaching Naruto three times before but had chickened out, something he was rather ashamed of.

The dark-haired boy was simply too shy. He had never really thought of himself as such before, but then again he had thought himself a lot of things before Naruto came along.

Building up what's left of his courage…

/That's it I'm going to tell him… but first … I need a drink!/

Sasuke speed-walked back into the deserted ally. He didn't notice that Naruto followed him. Naruto had never been here before, but he knew of it from Sasuke.

He watched Sasuke enter, but didn't follow him, instead leaning back on a old building facing Night Ninja, folding his hands behind his head. Getting bored by the minute, Naruto began reading the words off one poster that read: 'Blonds needed.'

/I knew I should have worn a hat today./

While Naruto read, Sasuke was busy shooting down shots after shots. He found himself wondering what Naruto's response would be? Would he accept it or reject his love for him? Sitting on a stool nearest the doors, with five empty shot glasses in front of him, he saw that even that Yuki kid was still here.

Yuki was sitting with a drunkard whose name Sasuke had forgotten… Yuki kept glancing at him, like he knew something he wasn't supposed to… a secret maybe?

/I swear if that drunkard told him about Naruto... I swear I'll kill him../

Finishing two more shots, Sasuke deemed it was a good time to see Naruto, even if he felt a little woozy. Hopping off of his stool, he noticed something else. His steps were a little swayed. He was going to Naruto apartment; and he was a little surprised to see Naruto had followed him and waited on him too.

He saw Naruto flattening his hair with both hands. Sasuke walked right up to him and glanced over his left shoulder.

'Blonds needed.'

/Damn it, I needed to take that down./

Sasuke was the one who had told the manager they needed more blonds, later that day they had hung the sign outside. Sasuke was pleased, but now he despised it because Naruto had seen it.

Smirking, he turned his face to Naruto's. "Blonds, mmm," he said, trying to make light of his mistake.

"Shut it Uchiha!"

They both started walking back to where they had first met when Sasuke stopped Naruto right by the edge of the street corner.

"Naruto I-" "Sasuke-" they both said in union

Sasuke cleared his throat, "You go first."

"Tsunade give me a mission today, there's going to be a party and everything."

"…" Sasuke couldn't reply. Naruto was leaving, and that scared him.

"An s-rank, can you believe it?"

Sasuke shook his head no.

"I'm leaving today at… ummm… 12pm I think? So you going to come to my going away party, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

/Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! What does that big breasted bitch think she is doing sending him on an s-rank mission?/

"Umm, Naruto? Ho-how long will you be gone?" Sasuke shifted uneasily.

Naruto scratched the side of his head, "Umm… a year or more."

TBC  
…  
Finished YAY…next chapter Naruto finds out that's Sasuke in love with him…but Sasuke doesn't tell Naruto….BUT who tells Naruto  
…


	3. It’s hard saying goodbye

Secrets and lies  
By yaoisasunaruyaoi

BETA'D YAYAYAYAYAYA

Sasuke-20  
Naruto-20

"Talking"  
/Thoughts/

This is my second fanfic so be nice and review.  
I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 3 It's hard saying goodbye

* * *

It was a long and lonely walk towards his worn-out mansion. He spent more time at the bar then his own house. And for the record, he had burned that poster.

Entering, he padded towards his empty kitchen. He opened the cabinet above the sink and took out a box of crackers. He sat down on the counter and started munching.

Sasuke glanced at the time. '2:10' Releasing a sad sigh, he thought/10 more hours until he's gone./

* * *

Sasuke left his home around '5:21,' even though the party didn't start for few more hours.

Sasuke had to relieve some tension, he wished it was would be with Naruto, always wished it, but he never got a chance with him.

Weaving through the crowed streets. Sasuke knew the way by heart; he was rather ashamed of that.

Reaching the place in less than ten minutes, he went in, looked around and spotted a blond with short hair.

* * *

'6:00.'

"Lets get this party started!" Kiba shouted, with both fists rose above his head.

"We can't, not everyone is here yet," Neji answered annoyed, as he sat across from Kiba.

"Who's not here?" Kiba pouted

"Duh, Sasuke!" Sakura filled him in, as she sat beside Neji.

"That's weird, he said he'd be here." Naruto announced. "Forget it, start the party and I'll go get him," Naruto said, shaking his head as he exited the restaurant. He left before someone could ask where Sasuke would be at.

* * *

'7:00'

/I can't believe it, I got lost./ A tired Naruto walked to the last dark ally there was.

/Note-to-self, if anyone asks; say that I stopped for ice-cream./

Finally finding the right alley, he entered the Night Ninja and looked around the dark place, which was crowded.

/How can I find Sasuke in this dark… he's DARK himself! Grrr!/

So, Naruto walked up to somebody and asked where Sasuke was.

A couple of people knew what Naruto looked like and he showing up again without Sasuke was a big mistake.

Some of them walked around the blonde muttering about something to another person.

"So you're Naruto?" a drunk asked behind Naruto.

Two leapt onto Naruto, one grabbing both his arms from behind, another in front of him, the other standing next to Naruto.

"Let go!" Naruto shouted, hoping Sasuke would hear him.

"Sorry but we can't," the front one said.

"We want to help you," one of the ones that were holding Naruto's arms behind him said.

"Turn off the music and shut up," the sideman said.

"We want you to hear something," the guy in front said again.

"Hear what?" Naruto asked confused.

"N-naruto!" a moan came from the closed doors.

The three laughed and one said; "THAT'S what we wanted you to hear."

"Who was that?" Naruto asked again, confused. "There a lot of people who have that name nowadays," Naruto tried to explain.

"Uzumaki!" another moan came.

Everything went silent, as Naruto stared at the closed door to his right; realizing the voice belonged to none other then Sasuke.

The three let Naruto go, because Naruto now knew who the voice was.

Naruto left, more like running.

* * *

'9:00.'

The three told Sasuke want they did to Naruto and after the blood fight; which Sasuke won of course, Sasuke went to find Naruto to straighten things out.

* * *

'11:53.'

He finally found Naruto on a hilltop, under a tree in the dark, stars twinkling in the sky.

The only light was coming from the heavens.

He stood in front of him, with Naruto's back toward the tree.

"Naruto… I do love you," Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat.

An inch was the only thing that separated them.

Sasuke slowly reached for Naruto's hand, the blonde flinching at the contact. Sasuke placed Naruto's palm on top of his heart, letting him feel its beating.

"You feel that…?" asked Sasuke. "That's what you do to me."

Naruto eyes shone with wetness. Fisting the blue shirt, he dropped his arm to his side and whispered, "I can't… I'm sorry!" Naruto slowly walked backwards, bumping into the tree with his back.

Turning on his heel, and ran down the hill toward the village gates

In the back of Sasuke's brain, a plan was forming

TBC

review and thanks for reading  
…  
Poor Sasuke…next chapter Naruto come's home.  
Sasuke take one more shot of having Naruto too himself…. But what's his PLAN?????  
…


	4. Sasuke sexy no jutsu

Secrets and lies  
By yaoisasunaruyaoi

BETA'D YAYAYA (hey everyone all my storys are beta'd so go back and look at them)

Sasuke-20  
Naruto-20

"Talking"  
/Thoughts/

This is my second fanfic so be nice and review.  
I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 4 Sasuke sexy no jutsu

* * *

Three months, it had only been three months since he left, so why is it so lonely? Naruto where are you? Sasuke mostly never left his house, trying to come up with a plan to get Naruto into his arms, but how?

About five months into Naruto's mission, he finally came up with a plan. If some idiot could do it, then a genius would have no problem.

He practiced in the backyard, mainly so that no one could see his failed attempts.

It was harder then he thought.

Another month passed. After finishing his practice, there was a knock at the front door. He answered it only to find the manager of 'Night Ninja' was at his door and said his profits had decreased by ten percent since Sasuke left.

He slammed the door in his face. He had better things to do than go screw with someone.

After the seven months he FINALLY got the hang of it, going a whole day in his sexy no jutsu.

* * *

Naruto was coming home today.

Sasuke wondered if he had changed, the thought of Naruto having even more muscles brought a drool to his face. He was still in his sexy no jutsu, at the Hokage tower, waiting for his prince charming, well… an idiot charming anyway.

Sasuke saw blond hair coming his way. /Naruto/

Black hair waved behind him as he walked up to greet Naruto, "Hey," a feminine voice said.

TBC  
…  
Next chapter how will Naruto respond to this drop dead sexy babe in front of him.


	5. What’s my name?

Secrets and lies

By yaoisasunaruyaoi

Sasuke-20

Naruto-20

"Talking"

/Thoughts/

This is my second fanfic so be nice and review.

I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

Chapter 5 what's my name?

"Ummm…Hi" a struggling Naruto said.

"What's your name?" he said again.

/Shit… five months of planning and I forgot a name..stupid stupid/ thanks to her quick thinking, she came up with a name 'Kanami'(1).

"Naruto" he pointed to himself

"umm listen Kanami I have to go see the old bat" side stepping only to have Naruto do the something.

Blushing, she quickly steps back to where she was at first.

Nodding, Naruto walk pass her.

Walking into the Hokage room where Naruto fill out the report. He ask her who was this Kanami all she did was give his a confused look.

/She was beautiful/ shaking his head. He wonders when he was going to see her again, but he doubt that, he briefly wonder where HE was, maybe at the bar, forget THAT, he wasn't even going there again, unless it really necessarily.

Naruto pov

The moment I walkout, there she was, sitting with her back to me.

I have to admit I'm kind of jealous; a couple of feet from my side were two jounin.

One nudging his bubby to go ask her out, after several pushes from his friend, I watch him walk in front of her, smiling.

I couldn't hear them but the look on the guy face mint he got shot down.

He was kind of good looking.

I shake my head /NOT this again/ signing /Man, Sasuke really mess with my head/.

"Who are you waiting for?" I ask her.

I watch her quickly turn her head to me, as if she hadn't realized that I was behind her.

Blushing, "I-I was w-waiting for you"

I gulp, "Why?"

"I was wounding if you want to get something to eat, with me?"

Titling my head to the side, "Sure, I know the perfect the place".

* * *

'Ichiraku'

/Figures/ Kanami thought as she looks up at the sign.

Setting on his favorite stool, she takes the stool next to him.

He immediately orders ramen.

"Why aren't you eating?" Naruto ask.

"I' am not that hungry" She stated.

"Hey, Kanami I kinda ask around and nobody knows who you are" Naruto informed what he did.

She actually looks scared. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, which is until he got a good look into her two beautiful black coal eyes.

/Now that I think about it, she does like HIM…speaking of him ,where is he hmmm….WAIT!! IS IT./

A wide eyed Naruto just stared, looking up and down her body as if trying to compare her to someone, quickly moving his hand from her shoulder.

"Hey, umm I know that your really hungry so why don't you pick where we eat, Kay" a calm looking Naruto said.

She hadn't even noticed the look Naruto gave her so she just nodded happily.

* * *

Next day

Naruto's breath was labored as he finished his training for the day. Hs snorted as he sat at the base of a tree, legs stretched out in front of him and arms resting at his side. He closed his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing; he sensed someone nearing him, and he sensed no danger, soft footsteps stopped in front of him, he could sense the cloud of dust the person produced as they sat beside him most likely facing him.

There several silence for several moments.

"Hey" a female voice said.

Opening his eyes to seeing Kanami.

"Hey" A weak and tired Naruto replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going on a walk"

"That's cool"

Kanami squat down on haunches in her black dress with black knee high boots on as she folder her hand over her knees.

"Do you want to walk with m-me" Kanami said.

Naruto moved to standing extended his hand to her to help her up.

Taking his hand.

It was a beautiful site, he and her walking though the forest floor with her hand in his.

Naruto was taking her to one for his secret spots, basic he want there to think, past, present and future.

TBC

* * *

Review and tell me want you think.

(1) Kanami- She will be missed, she was my pet gineapig but she die last year.


	6. Lake

Chapter 6 Lake

* * *

Silence was the only thing they heard.

On their way, Kanami took her hand out of his and crossed her arms  
around herself, covering her silky black dress.

Naruto pocketed his hands to keep them warm, slightly missing  
that warm hand on his.

They arrived where Naruto wanted, the crystal blue lake where he first walked on  
water. That's was one of his past memories he thought about. The future, it was about usually becoming Hokage.

Now the present, he knew it was Sasuke, and he felt bad about not telling him.

But seeing Sasuke in sexy no jutsu was priceless, and he wasn't disappointed. Sasuke… or… Kanami was truthfully beautiful, girl or guy, he'd take either one.

Naruto sat under an oak tree for some shade from the heated sun and Kanami soon followed his example.

He didn't realize he had closed his eyes, he then reopened them, looking straight through the tree branches and green leafs, peering through the  
gap between brown and green.

"You shouldn't stare at the sun to long!" She actually sounded concern about his eyes.

Smiling, he reached up to rub one eye and tilted his head down.

"Yeah! You're right," he said as he turned to look at her.

She was biting her bottom lip.

He laughed, "You shouldn't bit your lip too hard!" Her lips were  
swollen and had teeth marks.

"Oh!" She sounded like she hadn't know she was doing it. Laughing again, he turned his head back towards the lake.

"Hey, Kanami," Naruto called.

"Yeah?" Kanami replied.

"Do you know how to walk on water?" he asked.

After several minutes of silence, Naruto tried again, "Well?"

"Yes," she finally replied.

Suddenly Naruto took her hand and led her out to the middle of the calm looking lake.

Once they got there, Naruto turn to face her.

Extending both of his hands in front of her, she immediately placed her hands into his.

Naruto laughed while she bit her lip, trying not to giggle.

Naruto pulled her into him, with his hands he moved hers around his waist, and then he did the same with his, except they were around her waist.

Pressing his cheek against hers, he started to sway back and forth with her in his arms.

He hummed into her ear, a song he had known since he was child.

He loved that song; it was both sad and happy, rolled into the words of the song.

He moved his hands from her slim waist to the dip in her back and he moved his head back a bit to look at her face.

He knew it! She was blushing and… biting her lip! Releasing a sigh, he moved his hand.

He moved his right hand in between their joined bodies and with his thumb, he rubbed against her lips to smooth the teeth marks.

Naruto's face was blank as he murmured, "Again, you shouldn't do that."

Naruto felt her gulp, than he watched her bring her hand up and forming it around his.

Her eyes kept moving down then up, down to his hand, and up to his face; she didn't know where to look at.

Then it hit her they were having a 'moment,' and she knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

TBC

Well do YOU guys know what's going to happen? Review and tell me then I tell who got it right


	7. Damn it, Naruto

Chapter 7 Damn it, Naruto

* * *

**A/N I was bored and uploaded 2 new chapters. **

Kanami moved her head forward a-bit closer to him, she didn't want the thumb she wanted those lips.

Naruto lean forward too, resting his forehead with her's, bring his other hand up.

He cups her pale, but beautiful skinned cheeks, again Naruto started rubbing his thumbs against the smooth skin.

/Why isn't he kissing me/ Kanami tried leaning in more but Naruto hands stop her from her only goal, that she wanted for the past five years.

Moments later.

Naruto released her cheeks, she thank him in her head.

Kanami not taking any chances she leans in so far she almost fell head first into the water, her eyes widen, and Naruto was gone.

"Hey, Kanami you coming?" Naruto shouted from the edge of the lake, he turned away from her to step onto the dry land and waited for her to catch up to him.

Her fists tremble to her sides /DAMN IT, when his he going to KISS me/ her left eye began to twitch.

Naruto and Kanami walk back through the forest, pass the training grounds and then towards the village, both kept their distance for one another, manly because Kanami was still upset.

It was six p.m and they were striven, eating at a restaurant that Kanami pick out, Naruto insisted she should pick.

So she did, it was near Naruto apartment too. They both walk in, then moved to an empty table, looking at the meua, sadly there was no ramen instill he order octopus balls and Kanami two rice balls.

/Man, Sasuke is really killing me with this no ramen/.

They both didn't realize the some of their friends -more Naruto's friends then Kanami –were eating where they were.

"HEY!!!! NARUTO!!!!!" Kiba yelled clear across the room.

Kanami actually looked upset, but Naruto just turn to see who was calling his name, realize it was Kiba he waved to him as Kiba slowly makes his way to them, there was someone following Kiba, it was Neji.

Hey guys" Naruto said once they both stood in front of them.

"Finally home huh!...hey who's the chick" Kiba asked Naruto.

/HOW DARE HE CALL ME A –shivers- CHICK/.

Kanami switch for upset to flaming mad as she glared holes through Kiba malfunctioning brain.

"Her name is Kanami" Naruto replied, watching if Kiba was going to hit on her.

After hearing her name Kiba whisper it through his head, rolling his eyes Neji bumps his shoulder against Kiba's.

It was a long dining well for Kanami. Naruto was to busy talking to Neji to notice Kiba wasn't stop staring at her the whole time, but somewhere in the back of Naruto's head he kept track of what Kiba was doing he just didn't let any one know.

Neji and Kiba were waiting on Naruto and Kanami as they both pay for their dinner.

They both saw them walking out and Naruto was busy with his hand behind him-self trying to put back his wallet, Kanami was a few feet behind Naruto trying to shield her-self from Kiba's horny looking eyes.

Naruto and Kanami stop in front of them, it was getting late out.

Naruto was the first to say goodbye to them, not if Kanami had something to say about it.

"HEY!!!" her voice was screech yet loud for Naruto to stop and turn back to her.

"You're leaving me with him" she lofted her head towards Kiba.

Naruto glance over to Kiba to see he was griming.

Growling lightly, Naruto knew what he has to do to get Kiba to stop hitting on her.

So Naruto walk towards her stopping in front- like an inch away- he lean forward into her, lightly pressing his warm lips against her, it was only a brief moment, but for Kanami it was like an eternally, she waited five years for this kiss.

Just like that it was over, why? Because Naruto pulled away and gave her a smirk.

"I'll see you tomorrow" that's was the only thing he said before glance back to see Kiba's face, Kiba was speechless with his jaw widen opened.

Naruto –with a job well done- he made his way towards his apartment just a few blocks down.

Once Naruto turned the corner and out of sight.

Kiba wasn't the only one speechless; with a blank face she went the opposite way that Naruto went, Kiba look like he was about to say something but Neji quickly covered his mouth with his hand, he didn't want his two friends fighting over the same girl and beside it looks like Naruto already won.

Kanami walk slowly and didn't care who bump into her, she was mesmerizes by that kiss.

She made it to her mansion she didn't even try to hide her-self from going in, she had a few busies on her right shoulders from careless people or was it her careless, she didn't know or care.

She made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom she fell backwards, her hair spread across the clovers, with one hand to her side of her head and the other laid flat on her stomach, her eyes stared up towards the ceiling, replaying the kiss in her mind until she fell asleep.

* * *

TBC

I'm dead serious about a bed scene between those two so review the more you do the fast the next chapter will be post.


	8. OMG

  
Chapter 8 O.M.G  


**(Not Beta'd so plz don't yell at me!!!!)**

(THIS IS MY FIRST GIRL ON GUY)

Sasuke shot up from his bed, he was sweating and panting heavily, he looks towards his window to see it was raining.

Relaxing his shoulders, Sasuke then rubs his hand over his face, wiping the sweat from his brow, he then wipes it on his shirt, he cough a little then he moved to the side of his bed. He walks around his bed to his bedroom door which had a mirror, he then realize the jutsu wear off, he even look paler, almost sickly looking.

After checking himself in the mirror he opened it to a hallway, he went to the right then down the stairs, again he made another right a few feet from him was the kitchen.

Sasuke pulled the chair out from under the table, he ungraciously flop down in it, he folded his arms on the table then followed by his head, Sasuke felt the warmth of his head on his arm, he was heating up, a fever some say but a Uchiha having one was unheard of.

Sasuke tried to calm his breathing but it wasn't working, he even started to imagine that Naruto was still in bed, sleeping, or he was up and beating the hell out of Kiba.

Sasuke like both, well the last one more then the first, fox against dog.

He even smiled at the thought, because he knew a fox was going to win over some dumb mutt. He rested there for a few minutes

Sasuke then left his head to performing hand signs, to become Kanami once again.

Kanami slowly got to her feet and walks to the front door to her house, turning the knob, hearing a popping and some creaking sounds produce from the old hinges.

She was dress in a night gown, a silk black gown that didn't reach past her knees, with her hair loosely behind her and runs down her back except for her bangs that were separated from the rest, was hanging down in front of her shoulders.

She was even barefoot; she could feel the cold wooden porch as she steps out of her house and on to the porch.

She strolled down the walkway, towards the metal gate, she unlock the gate, pushing the gate until she heard the clinging of it hitting the side.

Kanami moved out into the deserter street way, it was almost dawn, the sky was lit with light blue then to dark blue and the farthest away was still black.

She heard birds singing as she made her was down the street, there was that restaurant that Naruto and her ate at and was rudely interrupted by those two idiots but it did had a happy ending.

She walks a couple of blocks from the place to turn a corner which Naruto took after he kissed Kanami.

She could see the apartment building up ahead.

There she was at the beginning of the steps, looking up, then moving one foot onto the first step, one by one she slowly made her way up.

She stops at the top, wondering if this is right or not. She knew she shouldn't be here but she only wanted a peek at Naruto sleeping, just one little peek then she head home.

She started down the walkway that was a few doors down to Naruto's.

Her eyes pointed out which one was Naruto's, she could even tell that his window was opened and she defiantly knew that's where is bed was.

Kanami placed one hand next to Naruto's opened window frame.

She finally made it, she can't believe it.

She moved her head closer to look into the apartment; first she saw was sheets and someone defiantly under the said clovers, probably sleeping.

Kanami can now see who was in the bed, Naruto was facing her, so was his body.

Kanami month watered and her tongue swallowed up, just as she thought Naruto had more muscles now then when he left.

She could tell because Naruto clovers were mid section to his body.

She traced her eyes to Naruto's muscle body; there was an inch scar across his collarbone.

_/When did he get that/_ she wonders.

She swallowed thickness in her mouth, but it came right back.

She shifted uneasily, she shouldn't have done that, Naruto wasn't a heavily sleeper.

His eyes shot opened. His eyes were cloudy and fully of tiredness, he didn't look like he got a good night sleeps.

Naruto eyes shifted towards the window where Kanami was secretly looking in, she didn't know what to do, she had been caught.

She just stood there as Naruto watch her, it look like Naruto couldn't do anything to.

"Hi" Naruto whisper, he then rolled onto his back, resting there for a minute before throwing the sheets from his legs.

Naruto was wearing white bottoms with blue strips.

Kanami didn't see where Naruto disappeared to, but the front door was being opened.

Kanami walk in front to see Naruto holding the door opened from her.

"Come in" Naruto gestured to his living room/bedroom; there were no walls to separate the two rooms, so they become one.

The couch was ok to sit at but Kanami eyes shifted to the bed that was losing heat fast, she across her legs and laced her hands together over her lap.

"Coffee?" Naruto asks.

Kanami shook her head; she was already wide and awake.

Naruto just flop himself right down next to her, he run his hand through his hair then he let out a yawn.

What was she support to do, she only had to take a peek, not walk into Naruto's place and sit and now awkward silence.

"Nice bed" Kanami GASP, she had meant to say 'nice place'; she looked like she could just **DIE.**

Naruto glanced over his couch to his bed, "What's so nice about it?" with that said he turned back to her.

What the hell could she say? Seriously WHAT?

Naruto leaned closer to her, he then place his warm hand to her shivering knee.

"I think it would be nicer if there was some rocking and squeaking, wouldn't you?"

Her face flamed red.

Chucking, "I'm guessing that's a yes, just nod you're head"

For a second Kanami forget to nod she kept thinking sex sex, sex!

"Kanami?" Naruto voice was rising from a whisper.

She spun her head to his.

_/Damn it, what did Naruto tell me to do/_

"Yes" Kanami looked worried, wondering if the answer was good or not. Naruto didn't look too disappointed, in fact it made he stand up and displayed his palm out to her.

Of course she took it, there was a strong tug from Naruto that made her stumble when she finally stood.

Naruto laced his hand with her's he then repeated the same action with the other hand.

Naruto slowly leaned forward, resting his forehead to her;s, it looked like his eyes stared at her perfectly pouting lips. But in fact it was her chest.

Naruto lean down kissing the expose chest lightly, his hand mod her back, Naruto began kissing upwards to the base of her neck then to her side, he slowly climb up to her ear, nibbling a little, there.

Naruto slowly brought his second hand down the front of her body, reaching the end, he slips his hand under, he slowly touches her exposed belly, then he slowly went downwards.

Naruto lean his head back to see if Kanami was ok with this, the look on her face told Naruto he could do more.

Kanami realized when Naruto began touching her belly, she hadn't put on underwear that night which excited her and scared her. She shifted her legs farther apart,

Naruto reached her treasure, with his middle finger he strokes her to her entrance to her clit, he does this a few times, until his finger was coated with her wetness.

"Annnn" Kanami gasp, her hands flow to Naruto's shoulders, griping when Naruto finger ran over her clit.

He then brought his index finger to join his middle.

His fingers traced along the plump outer lips, he parted the lips with his fingers and stroked against its wet entrance.

Naruto suddenly stop his moving fingers.

"Come to bed with me" Naruto whisper against her panting lips.

Naruto sat himself on his bed as Kanami straddle him, holding Kanami hips he moved him and her so he could lay down with her still on top.

The sunlight began to show, lighting Kanami's face, heating them both. Kanami was warm both in and out.

Naruto reach up to her straps, slipping them from her creamy shoulders, the gown slide down her slim body, reveling her breasts.

A large hand come up to cup an equally large breast to knead the soft skin and lifting it, then releasing it, to watch it bounce and shake.

His second hand reached out to do the same thing.

While Naruto played with her body, Kanami spread her knees so her wetness touched Naruto pj.

Naruto groan, he wasn't wearing anything under his pj; he could feel the wetness leaked through to touch his shaft.

Kanami grind her wetness to the member that she felt, her wetness began to dry up do to Naruto pj that soaked with her hot juices.

Naruto moved one hand down in between Kanami and him; he hooked his thumb to his waistband, pulling them down enough to free himself.

Kanami felt skin against her pussy; she immediately thrust down to fell more. Kanami watched Naruto eye's rolled in the back of his head, she then watched him licked his lips. Kanami felt some thing at her entrance, Naruto re-grip his member to keep it from slipping away

Naruto position himself, he was waiting on Kanami, he wanted her to make the first move. She didn't even have to think about it.

She slowly slide herself so Naruto head was in her warm caverns, she stop right there, she never done this before, she was a guy after all, she always did the thrusting in.

Naruto was still gripping his cock until he saw Kanami bit her lip to stop her from screaming; he brought his other hand down to rub her clit with his thumb.

Up and down, up and down, her cunt opened up a little, sliding her down more only to have it clamp down again. Naruto repeated the same action over again until she had all of Naruto inside of her.

Naruto releasing his cock, he moved his hands to hers which were fist against his stomach; he forced them apart to laced them.

He brought his hands to his forehead, resting them their thus letting her breasts hang out for Naruto to watch. Naruto slowly thrust himself down, letting his cock inch down then back up, he watch himself appear with a coat of shines then disappear. Soon Kanami got the hang of it, so as Naruto thrust up she thrust down.

"N-Naruto" Kanami gasp, she slide her eyes closed and licked her lips. Naruto touched her spot inside of her that made her cunt clamped down as he slide out. They are moving faster and hared now that Kanami could take his size.

Kanami could fell the end approaching, if felt so far away, she kept on slamming herself to him.

_/There/_ Kanami gasp.

"Ahh, Naruto" Kanami hot juices slide out from her and onto Naruto's cock to run down to his balls, feeling her pussy clamped down on him, he thrusted up as hard as he could, letting himself go.

Wads of semen spray into her. Naruto released her hands; she slowly moved her hands down his sweated body to his stomach. Kanami looked like she was about to fall backwards.

Naruto shot up, wrapping his strong arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Sasuke" he whispers.

_/What the hell/_ with a knee-kick jerked, the strong arms let her go, she was falling backwards.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sasuke immediately woke up with a scream as his chair fell backwards with him still in it.

The echo of the chair hitting the tile floor faded, Sasuke couldn't move, that dream felt so real, it also felt Naruto knew from the beginning to the end when he said his real name, Naruto wasn't that mean to do that to him, could him? Nah, he's too stupid but then again.

Naruto acted a lot differently when he came back, he didn't blush or nothing, what happened on his mission that made him so different more something that he was missing before now.

'Bang 'Bang 'Bang

Sasuke grab the sitting part to pull himself up and out of the tit over chair to see who was knocking this early in the morning.

Wouldn't you know it; it had to be Naruto the same guy he dreamed of having sex with.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto stood there with his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke grunted to him and move to the side to let him in.

_/Maybe I should have dream that Naruto come over and used my bed in stand, that away I know what to do to get him into bed/_

"What was that look" Naruto asks.

Blushing, damn it all he had to blush.

"Nothing, what to you want" Sasuke asked in a pissy attitude.

"I want to ask you a question"

"…"

Naruto got nothing.

"Where's Kanami?" Naruto sounded hard with a touch of softness.

"…What?"

_/OMG…did Naruto find out/_

"Well, I ask a few people and they all say that she came here"

TBC

WOOOO is this it is Naruto going to find out … (hehehe) u never knows.

Next ch- One year early, it's a flashback, but Naruto has a partner…GUESS WHO??(Sasuke knows him)…oh don't worry it will go back to the present at the end to find out if Naruto knows or not.


	9. Damn it, Sasuke

Chapter 9 Damn it, Sasuke

(A/N Sorry for the long wait. I still don't have a beta. So this Ch is unbeta. I had a lot of thoughts about this story...and I realized I suck at doing a mpreg. So I'm not doing to be doing it, sorry.)

**One year early**

'_12:00__'_

Naruto raced to the mania gates; he had to get away from this place and him too.

It was patched black; he could hardly see where he was going, he tripped over a rock but he quickly recovered.

The light shined ahead telling Naruto that he was close to the gates, just a few more yards.

There was someone standing under the light, Naruto was told early that he would have a partner on this mission. He didn't mind the company; he just didn't want to do alone for a whole year and have no one to talk too.

He couldn't believe his best friend since they were twelve had a crush on him; he had to admit its kind of weird having someone that thought about him in THAT way, but also nice.

Naruto slowed down when the light touched her feet, he then doubles over, panting for air. He could feel the sweat tingling down his throat and disappeared under his orange shirt; he could hear soft footsteps coming towards him.

Naruto lifted his head to his partner to see what he looks like, Naruto noticed was blue hair, Naruto could tell he was younger then him that also lead to the conclusion that he must be very powerful.

"You're Naruto right?" The blue hair pointed an index finger to him.

"Yea…you are?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

"Yuki," he replied proudly.

"Yuki you recommended me, didn't you." Naruto asked in a suspiciously way.

"Correct, Tsunade told me I could choose someone and I heard your name mention by someone early toady and I just had to met you."

_This guy, I don't like him at all_. Naruto stood all the way up to notices something else, he was taller then this guy. _HA!_

**One Week Late**r

They were crossing a river by using their chakra; a forest was on the other side. There was nothing to do except walk and walk they did, Naruto soon found out that, they didn't even talk and he didn't like his company

This Yuki was awful, why did this guy wanted him as a partner.

**Night**

Yawning, Naruto unrolled his sleeping bag over the cold hard ground once that was done; he laid his body on top for some rest.

"Do you know a Sasuke?" Yuki whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto shot up; his hands griped the sleeping bag, glaring at him.

_Who the hell __**IS **__this guy?_

"You know, he fuck me and he was damn good at it!" Yuki smirked,_ Take that, Blondie._

**Three Weeks Later**

Naruto was pissed, four weeks with this guy and he would not stop talking about how Sasuke fucked him.

So what it he was jealous, that doesn't mean that this guy had to rub it in his face.

**Three Months Later**

He was sick of this, walking, walking, **WALKING**, that's all they did.

"I can take it, where the hell are we going?" Naruto yelled from behind Yuki's back.

"No where." Yuki smirked, but Naruto couldn't see it.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, he didn't like this.

Yuki turned around, he dropped his pack onto the ground beside him.

"There is a mission, but you won't like it."

"Tell me!" Naruto insisted.

"Killed or be killed," with that said Yuki vanished.

Naruto senses were on alert, he swung his arm behind to retrieved a kunai, he holds it in front of him preparing for a fight.

His eyes shifted back and forth, looking for any signs to give away Yuki hiding place. Yuki was preached on a branch, he stared at Naruto through the branches and leafs; his eyes look like had to kill him.

Yuki grabbed a couple throwing stars in between his fingers, really to strike his target down. The wind pick up, hearing the rustling of the tress, both tense up, Yuki was the first to make his move, throwing stars at Naruto but he was to quick, seeing movement coming towards him, moving his kunai to block four stars.

He then through a kunai to where the stars came from.

Nothing happened.

Yuki reappeared in front of his blond enemies, moving a kunai directly to his throat, missing it, scraping his collarbone in stand, then he vanished again.

Naruto clutched his collarbone it hurt so much it throb.

"He loves you, you know?" Naruto heard Yuki yelled out to him.

"Is that why you want to kill me?" Naruto asked.

The only replied he got was laughter, this time a kunai was through at him, he dodged them one by one.

Naruto slammed his back against a nearby tree, slumping down.

Yuki appeared next to him, holding a kunai to Naruto throat.

_Shit, SHIT,SHHHIITTT!_ Naruto glanced at Yuki, the bastard was smiling, Yuki re-griped and re-angled till the pointed end was press against his skin.

"Grrrahhh!" Yuki slammed his kunai through his neck, blood sprayed over Yuki hand.

'Pfoof' a log appeared to replaced Naruto's dead body.

Growling, Yuki dropped the kunai and the log that was still attached to the kunai.

Naruto lunged at him from behind, shouldering his back, kunai drive straight into his back an inch from his spine.

Yuki coughed up blood, it splattered onto the tree, and bits of blood ran down his chin.

Naruto then sliced upwards, he didn't know what he was doing, the demon side took over and before he knew it, Yuki just dropped to the ground.

_Oh, shit._ Naruto eyes faded back to their usual blue, he drop the kunai covered in blood, followed by his knees. Yuki body laid motionless; there was no rise meant of the back to indicate that he was breathing, he was dead.

Naruto first kill, he didn't know what to do, if he goes home Tsunade will most likely asked about his partner whereabouts and was his mission a success, how could he tell her?

Naruto was like that for ten minutes, he then wipes his blooded hand on Yuki shirt getting rid of the blood.

Should he just leave? Should he buried him? Should he care about him when he clearly wanted to kill him?

Naruto stood up; "No, I shouldn't care about you or what happens to your body." Naruto barley whispered to no one, he was really answering himself.

Naruto walked away, he didn't even look back.

**Eight Months Late**r

_I can't believe I stay here from eight months._

Naruto looked around, watching kids run around with their parents closely behind.

Naruto was starting to like this village, no one looked at him with hate, no one looked at him like his was a demon and most important no one know who is was, well because he changed his name.

"Daisuke-kun," the blond turned to an old lady with a cane, he smiled, he first met her because she was the best healer around, she help patched his wounds and give him a place to stay, she even had two grandson's that he helped baby-sit, after that he knew he wanted kids but…how could him? He like m-

"Ouch, that hurts." Daisuke snapped at her, her cane push against his shoulder, she always do that because that's only thing that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hahaha, well young one what are you going to do about it?" She asked, because she always asked because she knew he can't really do anything about it.

"How about I take that cane and through it into a burning fire, hmm." Daisuke teased back, he like her more then Tsunade, he guess that was another reason to stay, he liked everyone here.

"It's about time you left, huh?" She said.

'Mmmm,' was all she got.

"You can stay as long as you like, you know."

"I know, but I have to get back."

"True, you need to stop running away from you problems." She said.

"You are wise; there is something I'm running away from….."

"You shouldn't run from love."

Naruto blinked, she could read him like a book.

Naruto nodded to her, then turned away looking for the two kids.

"Ganji, Beni." He called to the two playing with the others kids. The said two, running up to him.

"Hey, I have to get going." He said, while he hug to the two children

"Awww, do you have to?" Ganji asked into Daisuke shirt.

"Yea I have to go. I will miss you two."

**Present**

"Well, Sasuke?" Said Naruto. "Where is she?" Naruto walks over into the kitchen and saw a chair tip over. He then turn to Sasuke for an answer. "I think I know!" Naruto singed out.

TBC.

Sorry I'm not going to reveal it just yet. How good am I with the fighting between Yuki and Naruto?


	10. Prison and Sickness

Chapter 10 Prison and Sickness

Not Beta'd

"Sasuke!" Naruto rushed over to a fainted Uchiha, placing his hand on top of his head. Naruto frowned, he knew Sasuke had a fever, Naruto picked him up bride style, Naruto carried him out the kitchen hallway and out the door. 

"Tsunade!" Naruto shouted once he kicks open the door.

She jumped up, the papers on her desk fell to the ground, one even stuck on the side of her face.

"What, wants wrong?" She looked unaware of her surrounding; her eyes then fell on to the blond and the raven hair that was curled up in his arms.

"I don't know what's wrong. He just fainted!" 

Sasuke laid in a hospital bed with her at the foot of the bed in an uncomfortable chair, he was currently biting his lower lip a habit he pick up from Kanami or wasn't it Sasuke's habit?

He slump in his chair waiting on the results of Sasuke blood test, It's been an hour since then.

Knock, Knock. The door opened, a nurse peeped her head in.

"Umm, Naruto. Tsunade wants to see you." With that said she close the door. 

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto stood in front of her desk with his arms cross.

"Naruto this is about Yuki. Did you really kill him?" She looked his straight in the eye.

"It was self-defense. He wanted to kill me!"

"So, its true then. Naruto I'm sorry, but I have to lock you up."

"WHAT!" Naruto eyes widen for the first time in a tear.

"Naruto his father is pressing charges. I have too and he's one of the council members."

"What about Sasuke? I don't want to leave him alone." Naruto pleaded.

"I'm really sorry." She sat back down, "Guards." She called.

Both Guards took hold of Naruto arms and shoulders, pushing him out of her offices. Naruto looks back at her as they walked down the hall to the cell. 

"Mmm." Sasuke muttered in his half-sleep. His eyes fluttered open to the morning light. Sasuke push himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes while he yawned.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked pass his fist to the door, with Tsunade in front.

"Tsunade, how long was I out for?" He dropped his fists.

"A week now."

"A week??" Sasuke mouth barley opened for the words to pass through.

"Sasuke you sick."

"Sick?" Sasuke whispered before he laid back down, he did felt a little woozy and his head hurt like no other headache before. Sasuke closed his eyes to rest them for a moment, "Naruto he was there. Where is he?" He opened his eyes to look over at her.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "jail." She muttered.

Sasuke blinked a few times, he was trying to think of why his blond was in tail. He then soon stopped wondering made his head throb. "Why?" He asked.

"He umm. Killed his partner." Tsunade shifted un-easily. She didn't believe it when she read the report.

"What! Who?" Sasuke pushed himself up.

"It was some kid named Yuki." She lowered her head.

_Why does that name sound familiar_? Sasuke looked away from her, looking at the window.

Naruto Uzumaki was in jail for the first time all because he defended himself from a crazy blue hair kid that was probably thinks he was in love with Sasuke. Can this get any worse?

He was lying down on a old worn out cot, their wasn't a pillow so he did the best with his hands under his head, his legs were cross over the other, he was trying to get some sleep, but sleep never came, every time he closed his eyes he pictured Kanami riding him, which he then rubbed his legs together. He let out a tried a sigh.

He started wondering if he didn't come back, he should have stay with the old woman and her two grandson's, to live out the rest of his life as Daisuke.

_Stupid Yuki, stupid Tsunade_.

"Naruto?" A voice called out.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up to the cells. "Sasuke!" Naruto tumble over, he was closed to falling over when he turned on his on side. He was Sasuke and his balanced went away. He forgot about Sasuke, he couldn't stay away from him, how could he forget about him?

Naruto shifted his arms under him, "your sick! Get back to bed!" He narrowed his eyes.

"But I wanted to see you." Sasuke slowly got to his knees, his hands lightly grasp the cell bars. He had on a blue scrubs.

Naruto got to his knees, he reached out to grab one of the bars and pulled himself closer to him. "You didn't have too." Naruto said with his eyes on him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I wanted too, dobe...I'm sorry...That Yuki...I'd...I mean that I couldn't have you so I...did stuff, that I'm not proud of." All that time Sasuke fidget.

"It's OK. I know." Naruto whispered, his forehead lead lightly touching the bars. He tried to give Sasuke the biggest smile he had.

"I won't you out of here, even if I have to trade places with you." Sasuke closed his eyes, he then slowly lick his lips.

"Don't think that. I deserved to be here. The stuff I put you through." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Do you still love me after a whole year went by?" Naruto gripped the bars with his hands, four separated his hands in the middle was Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't look at him, he nodded his head.

**Naruto began to daydream**

"N-Naruto." Sasuke panted out his name. His lover held his hips in place through the bars. Sasuke ass was being fuck through the cell bars. Naruto who was thrusting, he was liking this. He once saw a porno that was just like this...

**End**

Naruto eyes were glued to the cell bars.

_PUNCH! _

Naruto was hit square in the head, knocking him backwards.

a/n- hey everyone...I been trying to update everyone of my stories...I'm trying to get snowbroading bet done...fallling for you will be done as of now. The million dollar man I'm on the next chapter as while as BS. And I have a NEW story out called The Driver..go check it out! It's really funny..Naruto harassing people at lover's lane!!


	11. Sasuke's Secrets And Lies!

Chapter 11 Sasuke's Secrets And ... Lies!

Being knock on his ass, by Sasuke. Rubbing his forehead where the pain was, "what was that for?" He shotted from his spot on the floor.

"You made a face I didn't like!" Sasuke sneered. "I can't believe I'm acting like a girl! You know what, I'm going to fuck you!" He said in all serious.

"But you own me one!" Naruto eyeing Sasuke, why did Sasuke suddenly turn on him?

"I'm going back to my room!" Sasuke got up and left Naruto alone.

After seeing Sasuke leave he wondered what the heck just happened. "Note to self: Pissed off Uchiha equals a pain in my ass." He sighed as he pressed his forehead to the bars, he gazed around the outside area of the bars. The Anbu guard stared at him, this guy didn't like him and he wasn't hiding it.

8888

Sasuke slowly made his way to his assigned room, he had a problem, he didn't know what to do about the Naruto in jail. Sasuke moved to the side as a nurse and a guy in a wheel chair passed by him, he moved to his room. He headed for the bed, laying down. He was just in time as Tsunade came in to check on him.

"You been using a Jutsu for far too long." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "There might be some side effects for being in that jutsu." She calm said as she walked over to the Uchiha.

"I'm aware of that..." Sasuke closed his eyes, he didn't like the people saying he couldn't hold a jutsu for too long. Sasuke had to look away for the Hokage, he stared out the window to find anything he could stare at.

The Hokage walked over to where Sasuke is, she sat down near the edge, she placed a hand over top of the ravens hand. She got his attention, "do you want to know what will happen to Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded, he closely watched her open her mouth to talk...He'll have to do something about this situation and fast. "How long before Naruto goes against the counsel members?"

Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest, "Yuki's father wants to get him early and there fast...in the morning probably. The counselors won't let me near the ruling."

_In the Morning... _Sasuke hummed and sat back on the pillows, staring at the opposite wall of him.

The Hokage stepped forward, she had some thoughts that the Uchiha was up to something and being her blond in jail wouldn't stop him...but she did have to say something to try and look like she was trying to stop him. "Sasuke you stay in that bed atleast for the next 24hours." _Sasuke I know your up to something...I just hope it works out for both you and Naruto._

Sasuke took a deep breath, "sure Hokage." He pulled the stiff sheets over his chest as the Hokage left to go back to work, he soon tossed the covers off him and got up and redress in his usually clothes before heading out.

8888

Naruto slipped out from underneath the covers, he slipped a hand under his pants to pull himself out, he stood over the toilet bowl. He did his thing and went back to his cotton bed. He thought it was around midnight or something like that, a Anbu guard came over and sneered as him through the bars.

He was on the bed, sitting. The blond didn't pay any attention to the sneering guard, he'll already know he was in deep trouble. He didn't need one more person to have a problem with him, he knew Tsunade couldn't do anything that could help the him out.

He laid back on the wall, waiting for something, sleep maybe. He started to drift out to sleep and his Anbu guard was messing around with his weapons, counting and cleaning them.

There was a loud explosive at the door far from Naruto's cell, the Anbu stood up and ran down the hallway and turned at a corner.

There was another explosive near the wall of Naruto's cell but this one wasn't as loud as the first one, as Anbu in a mask came forward. "Naruto." The hawk mask looked around for keys and found them on the desk. He grabbed them and hurry over to the lock, there were to many keys, it took three different keys before he got to the right one.

"Did the Hokage sent you?" He asked as he door was pushed to the wall.

The Anbu guy didn't reply as he moved to the huge opening and gestured for the blond to follow. They escape just in time as the other Anbu rounded the corner and just saw the gap in the wall. He ran and screeched to a halt, he was going to jump out but seeing the cell door open with no blond inside. He immediately ran off to report to the Hokage.

8888

The blond an the Anbu who rescued him was out in front moving from tree branch to another one. Naruto stopped before the Anbu did, he hop down from the trees to the ground. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

The Anbu brought a hand over the mask, pulling it from his face. "No the Hokage has nothing to do with this mission." The mask came off.

"Sasuke?...What the hell are you doing! Are you an idiot." He shouted, flanging his arms up and down.

Sasuke face scrunched up as the loud yelling, "gee!..Your welcome. I just saved your ass and your yelling at me!"

"Sasuke." He dragged and sighed the ravens name. "I killed Yuki, I have to go against the counselors" He walked over to the raven, he licked his lips as he moved his hands over the stiffen shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Saving someone thats complaining about me saving him."

Naruto dropped his hands, "yea I am but where are you going? Do you have a plan?"

"I have a plan and it involves you shutting up."

TBC

a/n...what can I say...I know its been a really long time...For those who are worry about me not finishing this story...I won't give it up. This is my very first stories...it means a lot to me but there are a few things I would like to change...

Sasuke is a rock star with a secret..he's gay. Until a bellboy came across this information, now he's using it to blackmail the young rock star to being his bitch. NaruSasuNaru


	12. Escaping

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 12 Escaping  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Uzuamaru-sama. I just got word of Uzumaki's escape." An black ops kneeled to the ground floor in front of the head counselor.

Fuku was sitting on a couch along with the other counselors, "I want you to find him and bring him back alive." He told the black ops and dismissed him with the wave of his hand.

After his left the counselors talked about what they were going to do now. "We have to punish the Kyuubi host for thinking he could just escape like that."

"Do you think Hokage-same how's about this?" One asked the others.

"If so..if we catch the Kyuubi we will not allow her to visit the Kyuubi host."

* * *

"Sasuke do you know what you just did?!" Naruto had to sat down for this talk, having the Uchiha lost his mind made him dizzy.

Sasuke was not to far from the blond as he stared him down. "Whats wrong with me saving you?"

"EVERTHING!" He shouted, trying to get the Uchiha to see that they were in deep trouble. "We are we going to go?" He flung his hands to his side. "Theres nowhere to go.."

"Theres always somewhere to go. Leaving Konoha was probably the best for us." Sasuke came closer at the panting blond. "Theres other villages, other dreams."

"But my dream was there." He pointed back to their once village.

Sasuke placed a hand over top of the blonds shoulder. "You can be Hokage somewhere else. They don't need you! I bet theres a places that need a perfect Hokage. We just have to find it. Now lets go before black ops catches us."

* * *

Black ops returned a full three hours. Uzuamaru was there along with the others, one of the black ops came forward. "Uchiha Sasuke was the one who broke Uzumaki Naruto from his jail cell. They are currently heading for the boarder."

Uzuamaru looked around to the faces of his followers. "Their trying to leave. I didn't think the Uchiha would save a murder." He said as he walked away from the black ops. "Trail them, hided in the shadows and when they from a spots to rest attack them and bring both of them to me."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Naruto stopped Sasuke from walking over that water that was Konoha boarder line. "Sasuke are you sure, you can always go back. I won't be mad if you do."

Sasuke sneered at the blond, "would you knock it off! I'm already in the boat with ya!" He knocked the tan hand from his shoulder as he created chakra and force on his feet, stepping on the ripple water. Sasuke was the first one over the boarder, he looked over his shoulder. "You coming or would you like 8 by 10 cell?"

"Very funny Uchiha." Naruto followed behind Sasuke, they then entered the forest. After disappearing into the forest, at the edge of the boarder two figures appeared in black cloaks. One of then hunched down and scoop with loosen dirt, spreading his fingers as they slid through the gaps. "They were hear not too long ago."

"Should I sent a bird-"

"We haven't caught them yet!" He snapped at his partner, he stood up and removed his hood from his head, revealing blue hair.

His partner blinked down at him. "Yuki-sama are you sure you want to kill-"

He shot up as he was questioned by his partner. "Shut up! You do as your order!" His blue eyes turned to look across the river, he tilted his head up as he smirked. "I can't wait to meet up with my old partner and give him a little payback for stabbing me."

TBC

a/n what the hell? I thought I killed him off....


End file.
